


A Certain Man's Mistakes

by Killuawatt



Category: Guy fieri - Fandom, John Cena - Fandom, The Lorax - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, ffuck, im dead inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killuawatt/pseuds/Killuawatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena meets two mysterious men, one gruff and caring the other sly and beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the roar of the crowd made cena's head pound with the thrill, he gazed around the arena and something caught his eye.... White spiked hair?

Yes, a man eating a chili dog. The man was digging his teeth into the roundish food item and seemed to be enjoying it immensely, john didn't know why he was aroused by this sight but he shifted uncomfortably as he finally turned to his opponent.

A medium sized man clothed in green shorts and nothing else, his coal black hair swept casually to the side with his deep eyes. He didn't seem like he would be in the WWE but here he was. "Let's have a good match, john." The man said with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll have an interesting time fighting an amateur like you." John muttered but apparently his opponent could hear him "Oh john, how bad can it possibly be?"


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love live is a sin

John was back in his locker room, alone and on the verge of screaming. A nobody beat him at his own game, this was his first WWE fight and he had beaten John. The best of the best.

Cena clenched his fists remembering how the man had smiled sadistically down at him as he finished the match, John only took comfort in that the beautiful man with white hair left right after the fight or he wouldn't be able to face him.

Suddenly John heard the door behind him creak open and he turned around to see the very person he longed to meet but at the same time he couldn't face him. 

"Hey John, my name's Fieri. Guy Fieri, it's an honor to meet you." Fieri walked into the room and sat on the bench across from Cena.

The proximity of Guy, even if it was 5 feet away aroused Cena. He could feel his dick quiver just looking into Fieri's soulful eyes and gorgeous facial hair. John had to stop looking at him but Guy was gazing up and down Cena's body it almost looked like he was planning on eating him.

But that's what John wanted right? Cena didn't know why he was attracted to this out of shape man but he couldn't stop this burning passion rising in his stomach. Fieri took out a business card from his chest pocket.

Come to think of it, Guy's shirt was pretty nice.

"If you call this you'll get some free food if you ever feel like coming to one of my restaurants." Fieri smiled at Cena seductively, urging him to reach out his hand to get closer to Guy.

As John lifted his hand up, both of the men heard boots clicking down the hallway towards them. And when the boots finally reached the door Cena said "You."

The person stepped into the room and said with a smirk "Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
